Baby Blues
by milkychaitea
Summary: "Kakashi, babies do NOT spread a drooling disease. Put Naruto down...slowly. That's right, keep it steady- DON'T DROP HIM!" Iruka all but screamed at Kakakshi. Were all men really this stupid at taking care of one measely baby? Kaka/fem!Iru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Baby Blues (formerly Taking Care of the Baby)

**Author:** milkychaitea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Sue me and absolutely nothing will happen.

**Warnings: **Gender-bended characters. Expect ooc-ness since this is a fanfiction.

**Pairing/s:** KakaFem!Iru, other pairings to be decided. You have any ideas?

**Note:** Just a little idea that popped into my head. I will be eternally grateful for any ideas you may have.

**~ooo000ooo~**

**Chapter 1**

"Yo!" Nineteen-year-old Kakashi Hatake greeted the Sandaime cheerfully, after being summoned to his office.

"You called?" 

Kakashi glanced furtively at the Sandaime's office. The usual rolls of scroll were littered around, as well as a few of the Sandaime's personal belongings. Some old crayon drawings of Asuma, as well as a confiscated cigarette pack. Kakashi remembered the day the Sandaime had found Asuma's secret stash of cigarettes. That was probably the only day off the Sandaime had taken in ages. Kakashi was glad he had no _vices._ And no, Kakashi would vehemently deny that Icha Icha was, in fact, a vice. 

The Sandaime peered over his hat to look at his silver-haired jounin. To others, the one-eyed man looked no different from before; the same laid-back attitude, the same Icha-Icha and the same semi-creepy smile he gave everyone whenever he greeted anyone. But to the wizened Sandaime, he could see the shadows, the sadness that was in Kakashi's eyes that had been there ever since the Kyuubi had attacked and taken his sensei and his wife. Kakashi had been taking mission after mission relentlessly to try and cope with the grief, but the Sandaime knew that the self-destructive behavior had to stop. 

"Kakashi," the Sandaime began gravely, capturing Kakashi's attention and making him sit up straighter, "I understand that you have been taking A-rank missions regularly- no, you are not in trouble- but I am concerned about your safety." 

"I'm fine, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi tried to wave off his concern but the Sandaime would have none of that. "Really. So if you'll excuse me I have a date with desti-" 

"I will have none of that Kakashi! Now sit down!" Kakashi immediately complied and plopped down on the nearest chair. "Then, if you're ready, I have a mission for you, a very important mission that I can't give out to just anybody." 

Kakashi tried to roll the eye beneath his hitai-ate discretely, but the Sandaime caught him out. 

"Kakashi, once you see the mission details I _know_ you'll want to take it. So I suggest you sit down and listen before you bolt." said the Sandaime,which effectively stopped Kakashi in his tracks. He gestured towards the door and a cloaked Anbu popped in silently. 

"Bring in Anbu Operative Code: Dolphin." the Sandaime ordered the Anbu. "Quickly, please." 

The Anbu nodded his understanding and popped out of the room. 

Kakashi waited pensively for 'Dolphin' to appear. 

**~ooo000ooo~**

When Umino Iruka woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the breeze blowing, she decided it was a good day. She stretched her now lean muscles and got up to fix her bed, looking around at her room. 

What was once a bright and could be formerly considered a feminine room with its old flower wallpaper and plush rugs were now bare and cold. Old hairbrushes and ribbons were replaced with the standard mesh and hitai-ate. Gone were the fancy colorful yukatas and kimonos, now only the dull green of the jounin uniforms could be seen. 

She pulled up her hair into a high ponytail and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Once bright eyes were now clouded and felt like it was wise beyond their years. 

_Chin up, Iruka! Mom wouldn't want you to sulk all day! Dad would want you to smile and keep your chin up! Ganbatte Iruka!_

Iruka furiously wiped away the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of her parents. Killed in action when the Kyuubi had recently attacked nearly one and a half years ago, Iruka's life had drastically changed. 

Now an Anbu operative, Iruka had thrown her entire attention to her work. She quickly rose through the ranks and had gotten accolades from her colleagues and superiors and was touted as a genius rookie. She would have been popular if she wasn't Anbu, but as such she was considered a lowly chuunin to the eyes of many. 

A chakra flare announced the arrival of an Anbu operative. 

"Dolphin." The Anbu began in their usual clipped tone, "A mission directly from the Sandaime. You are requested to report immediately. Any current missions shall now be secondary to this one." 

The Anbu handed the mission scroll over to Iruka, and with a quick bow he popped away. Iruka opened the mission scroll and glanced at the details. 

_Mission No. 90000892710_  
><em>Rank- S<em>  
><em>Issued by- Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi<em>  
><em>Issued to- Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka<em> 

_Report to Hokage Tower immediately after receiving. Details shall be provided at a later date._

Iruka tried to remember the face that went with the name Hatake. White hair and an uncanny affinity for nin-ken. She wondered what kind of mission would entail the use of both Hatake and herself. 

Still, she mused, it might just turn out interesting. 

**~ooo000ooo~**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Kakashi..." The Sandaime warned. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Kakashi! Would you please sit down and wait _quietly_ for your partner to arrive?" The Sandaime chided Kakashi, who was flitting about here and there generally doing everything _but_ sit down quietly. "She should be here any moment."

"Why do I have to have a partner, Sandaime-sama? I can definitely do this mission by myself." Kakashi bragged to the Hokage. After all, he was the prized student of the Fourth Hokage and the scion of the Hatake Family! He was Sharingan Kakashi, surely such a great man wouldn't _need_ any 'ole assistant. "Besides, I have my ninken with me if you really want someone to do this mission with me." _And why does it have to be a woman? Doesn't the Sandaime know that women have __**needs**_ _that have to be met?"_

The Sandaime sighed and silently cursed his errant student Jiraiya. All, and he means all, of Kakashi's emotional and social problems he could trace back to the day Jiraiya had jokingly given it to Kakashi as a 'you-have-no-hit-puberty-therefore-I-am-now-allowed-to-do-this' present. Kakashi had first thought the book was just an information book, and turns out he was right. The information was just a little too _colorfully_ presented. The Sandaime rued the day he gave the thumbs up for Jiraiya to travel for his 'research'. 

It finally became silent as Kakashi managed to fish out another Icha Icha book from one of his vest pockets and plopped down to read in a corner. The Sandaime sighed and started to stamp documents that were laid out in front of him. This continued for a few minutes until a quick knock interrupted the silence. 

"Come in," the Sandaime softly said, "Please take a seat." 

The Sandaime motioned for them to sit. The one dressed in the standard Anbu uniform nodded tersely and with a sign from the Sandaime popped out. But the one that caught Kakashi's attention the most was the girl that the Anbu had brought along with him. 

She had long, brown hair that was pinned up against her head, and Kakashi imagined it would be soft and silky smooth. He frowned when he went over her clothes, such a divine body hidden in such drab jounin wear! 

A soft cough prompted Kakashi to stop ogling at the newcomer's hidden assets. Suitably embarrassed, he flushed red and straightened himself, not daring to look at the newcomer in the eye. 

"Ahem." The Sandaime began by clearing his throat. "Meet you new mission partner, Kakashi. This is Anbu Dolphin, otherwise known as Umino Iruka. Iruka, this will be your new partner, Hatake Kakashi. I hope you two will get along." 

Kakashi looked at Dolphin. Then stared at her assets. 

Bah.

He could deal with that.

**~ooo000ooo~**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
>All feedback and criticism will be greatly appreciated and will be replied to.<p>

Luv lots,  
>milkychaitea<br>(-_-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Baby Blues (formerly Taking Care of the Baby)**  
>Author: <strong>milkychaitea**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto. Sue me and absolutely nothing will happen.**  
>Warnings: <strong>Gender-bended characters. Expect ooc-ness since this is a fanfiction.**  
>Pairings: **KakaFem!Iru, other pairings to be decided. You have any ideas?**  
>Note: <strong>Apologies for the extreme delay; school and my GCSE finally caught up to me and tried to murder me in my sleep...pardon my ramblings and read on, mon amour!

**~ooo000ooo~**

******Chapter 2******

Iruka could feel the heat rise to her face as she watched the silver-haired man stare at her.****

Or more importantly, her _assets_.****

Iruka simply did not understand what was it about them that made boys, men and perverts alike stare at them for so long. It wasn't that they were so _big_, per say, Iruka reckoned they were just average. It certainly wasn't as big as Anko's, her former teammates ones, nor as exposed and voluptuous as Lady Tsunade's, so she simply couldn't understand their fascination with them. (Nor was hers enticingly binded like Kurenai's. So men, seriously?")****

She shifted slightly, turning away and coughed softly.****

**"**Can we please move on to more relevant matters, Sandaime? Some of us here have more important things to do and more places to be in rather than exhibiting their inner pervert." She said, pointedly not staring at the white-haired jounin beside her.****

Kakashi had the grace to look slightly embarrassed; his cheeks flaming beneath his mask, but didn't stop staring. Iruka controlled the urge to roll her eyes; it was unseemly for an Anbu of her stature to behave in such a disrespectful manner in front of the Sandaime.****

**"**Sandaime-sama," Iruka bowed respectfully to the aged warrior, "May I ask what this mission is and what it entails? The missive I received had no such details, and I cannot fathom any reason why an Anbu and a Jounin would work together in a mission."****

Kakashi snorted his agreement, but otherwise remained silent.****

The Sandaime sighed, knowing that there will definitely some trying times ahead. He gestured for Iruka and Kakashi to take a seat, and when both were comfortably doing so, opened a drawer and taking out a scroll.****

**"**As you know, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha a little over one and a half years ago." Kakashi and Iruka both look saddened at the mention of this, "And we lost many great men and women; brave and valiant shinobi who have given their lives in order to protect their homes and their families."****

The Sandaime continued.****

**"**Most importantly, we lost two shinobi's; who not only dedicated their time in service to Konoha, but also gave their very lives in order to protect it; the Fourth Hokage and his wife."****

Both Kakashi's and Iruka's face fell at the mention of the dearly departed. Kakashi remembered the wonderful times he had spent with his genin team, bringing a melancholic smile to his masked face. Iruka, while not very close to the Yondaime's family personally, but he remembered the eternally affable man, who always made the Anbu in-charge of his protection duty laugh with his somewhat lame jokes. Their disappearance was sorely missed by the entire village.****

The Sandaime coughed to try and regain their attention. "Not all was lost on that day. Their legacy survives them." He took his pipe and blew out a soft, slow drag. "A son."****

_What?_****

Both Kakashi and Iruka stared at the Sandaime like he had risen from the dead. It couldn't be, could it? Kakashi's brain nearly exploded with that new piece of information. ****

_A son! The Yondaime had a son and he didn't even know about it!_****

Kakashi stood there, his mouth gaping like a fish, and Iruka controlled the urge to slap it closed. The Sandaime continued speaking.****

**"**It was decided that with the war raging and the threat of Minato's political rivals that it would be much safer if Kushina went into hiding. So she was kept far away from the prying eyes of the masses. Unfortunately, the stress of the birth and the attack of the Kyuubi took its toll, taking her life with it."****

Iruka interrupted. "Sandaime, I apologize for interrupting, but may I ask why my presence is required here? I was never truly close to the Yondaime, unlike Kakashi-san here."****

Kakashi nodded his assent.****

**"**I realize that. But you must understand that the task that you are about to undertake cannot be done alone. You and Kakashi must work together; this task cannot be done without each other." The Sandaime nodded gravely. "I request that you take leave of all and any current responsibilities that you may have currently and take care of Naruto. Together."****

Kakashi was about to simply nod and accept, but Iruka had more to say. "Sandaime-sama, while I respect your decision, may I ask why I'm involved in this as well? I was never particularly close to the Yondaime. Wouldn't it be better to have someone close, like Rin-san, perhaps?"****

Kakashi visibly cringed, his head reflexively ducking as he remembered all those head-slaps and screaming. He shuddered. The Sandaime wisely kept his own opinions to himself, knowing that Iruka was smart enough to gather a conclusion on her own.****

Iruka saw all this and sighed. "I'm guessing Mr. Macho here can't work with Rin-san because he's afraid of being mauled." She gave a slight snort. "Ha. High and Mighty Jounin can't even work with his former teammate because he can't stop being afraid of her!" ****

The Sandaime pleaded with his eyes, knowing that it would take the might and stubborn will of an Umino Anbu to make Kakashi work at _anything_diligently. Iruka caved after a few long seconds, shaking her head as she did so. ****

**"**As long as Kakashi-san promises to cooperate and take equal responsibility in the care of Naruto then I accept. Will I still be taking Anbu missions, Sandaime-sama?" This was directed at the Hokage.****

**"**I don't think that would be wise, so for now your Anbu status will be temporarily revoked, as is yours Kakashi." ****

Kakashi was about to start another sulk but Iruka glared him into stopping. The Sandaime smiled heartily at that. The fireworks were already starting! ****

The Sandaime controlled the urge to clap his hands together and glee maniacally. Not only was he preventing another Hatake from possible insanity due to overworking, he was also setting him up! He made an inward smirk, the events occurring reminding himself of one of Jiraiya's crazy stories he used to tell over campfires. Which reminded him, he had to sent Jiraiya a letter, telling him that he needn't return so harriedly.****

"So well then, that settles it. Iruka, you will move in with Kakashi later today. I'll have some genin come by your apartment later to help you move in your belonging."****

"With all due respect, Sandaime-sama, why do I have to co-habitate with Kakashi-san? Surely we can take turns looking after Naruto within the of our own homes." Iruka, not willing to inagine waking up everyday next white-baired jounin, seeing that assuredly handsome face every mor- wait. Why on earth was she imagining herself living so._intimately _with the Copy-nin?****

Iruka steadfastedly decided not to pursue that particular train of thought. ****

Meanwhile, our great copy-nin was busy, er- _fantasizing._To put it in PG terms.****

Let's leave it at that, shall we?****

"Kakashi," The Sandaime sighed, "Cease your lecherous behaviour for now."****

"But I wasn't-"****

"You were thinking it."****

"Point taken."****

"So moving on to more important matters, Naruto is currently being taken care of at the hospital. If you two could just head on there I would be most grateful. Also, please change out of your shinobi gear. You're on the reserve squad until the successful completion of this mission."****

"But that could take years!" Iruka exclaimed, loudly.****

The Sandaime only gave them his most sneakiest, benign smile he could possibly muster. ****

"Exactly."****

Iruka sighed, knowing that nothing more could be done. "Give me three hours to pack my things then Kakashi can get them from there."****

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the pointed lack of honorific for his name. "What? If we're meant to work together to raise a child I might as well call you _papa_, Ka-ka-shi~." ****

Kakashi felt a blush rise to his covered face, and he sent Iruka a one-eyed glare. ****

Iruka smiled. It might turn out to be interesting after all. **  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Baby Blues (formerly Taking Care of the Baby)

**Author:** milkychaitea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Sue me and absolutely nothing will happen.

**Warnings: **Gender-bended characters. Expect ooc-ness since this is a fanfiction.

**Pairing/s:** KakaFem!Iru, other pairings to be decided. You have any ideas?

**Note:** I would apologize for the **extreme** delay, but you'd rather just read, won't you?

**~ooo000ooo~**

Little Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was not a little boy anymore, or so he will insist on telling anyone who ever came within ten feet of him. It amused the Hokage endlessly, especially if Naruto insisted on being a 'big boy' and tried to scowl and pout every time someone tried helping him dress, eat or do any activity that Naruto deemed was something 'big boys' can do by themselves. Case in point, Naruto trying to put on his pants.

"Naruto-kun," The exasperated medic-nin tried to plead with the blue-eyed boy, "Let me help with your pants; they're not supposed to be on that way!" She gestured towards the offending piece, and Naruto scowled at her, grabbing the pants by the waist and trying to scoot away from her prying hands.

"But only babies need help with their clothes! I'm a big boy now!" He exclaimed, accidentally letting go of the waistband and letting the offending article almost fall to the floor. "I want to do it myself!"

The medic-nin would have laughed, had Naruto not fallen flat on his face in an attempt to right his pants and started wailing.

She sighed, and picked Naruto up in her arms. "There, there, Naruto-kun. I thought you were a big boy now! Big boys don't cry, they pick themselves up and try again!" She soothed the wailing child, and she heard a soft knock by the door.

"Come in," She said, and she saw Hatake Kakashi and another female-nin accompanying him enter the room. "Are you the two that will be taking over in regards to Naruto-kun's care?"

By then, Naruto had stopped wailing so loudly, to the medic-nin's relief, and had instead opted to hiccup quietly against her shoulder.

"Yes, this is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm Umino Iruka. Pleased to meet you." The female-nin, Iruka said, and the medic-nin gave a visible sigh.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! You can have him!" The medic-nin looked utterly relieved that both Iruka and Kakashi had arrived.

They would find out why later.

"Here's Naruto-kun's clothes, toys, medical records and other things. If you need anything, please hesitate to ask; try to figure it out for yourselves first. Bye!" And with that, the medic-nin all but fled, leaving a half-dressed Naruto alone with Kakashi and Iruka.

Both Kakashi and Iruka peered down at the happy looking blonde, thoughts full of the sunny smile Naruto was beaming at them.

_Oh he is such a darling! Although with a smile like that he can charm his way out of anything- must watch out for that innate troublemaker-streak all of them seem to have._

And Kakashi's more intrepid thoughts:

_Oh my, you can definitely see Sensei in him. Whoop. Kushina-san must have been a looker. Lucky Minato-sensei-_

"Ow!" Kakashi exclaimed, broken out of his reverie, "What did you do that for? Did you really have to hit me so hard?" He muttered, nursing both his head and pride.

"You were blushing, and I _know_ nothing good goes on in your mind when you blush."

"I'm wearing a mask!"

"I can _still _tell!" Iruka retorted.

While the two were busy with their little _tête_-à-_tête_, Naruto managed to toddle over to where Kakashi and Iruka were standing; no small feat for someone whose feet were still entangled within his own pants.

"Ne, Nii-chan?" Naruto tugged on Kakashi's leg, causing the little argument between Kakashi and Iruka to cease, "Are you a pwervert?" He asked innocently, causing Iruka to burst out laughing.

"What did you say, Naruto?" Kakashi asked again, false sweetness in his voice.

Iruka continued to laugh.

"Well, the 'kage told me to watch out for bad people and he said that bad people always covered their face so you wouldn't know if they kidnapped you and you're wearing a mask so you must be a pwervert!" Naruto accused Kakashi with a pointed finger, other hand perched proudly on his hip. "Save me from the bad man Pretty Lady!"

With that, Naruto launched himself at Iruka's leg, automatically endearing himself to the kunoichi and earning Kakashi's eternal envy.

_Aww. _Went Iruka's inner mother hen.

"Why are you here with Mister Pwerevert, Pretty Lady?" Naruto asked Iruka after peeling his face off Iruka's leg. "Did you come here to play?

"Well," Iruka started, bending down to Naruto's height. "How about something better than that, Naruto-kun?"

"Something better than playing all day?" Naruto's mind went through all the delicious possibilities. "What's that?"

Iruka smiled beatifically, capturing both men's hearts. "Well, would you like to come home with us?"

"Does he have to come along?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Well, he does. But he's not a bad person, Naruto-kun." Iruka explained, and Kakashi brightened at this.

"So if he's not a bad person, then what is he?"

Kakashi looked interested in what Iruka was going to say. "Yeah, what do you think about this handsome, rugged man, Iruka-chan?" He leered.

Iruka whacked him in the face.

Kakashi tried to look pitiful.

Naruto giggled. Which both of them found absolutely adorable.

"So Naruto-kun, how about you come with me while your Kakashi-nii packs your stuff?" Iruka said, giving Kakashi such a saccharine smile that it almost gave him diabetes. "You can carry everything to the house, can't you Kakashi-_kun?"_

Kakashi looked around the small room Naruto currently occupied, and saw mountains upon mountains of toys and small knick-knacks that Kakashi was sure the Hokage plied Naruto with just to spite him. A quick mental calculation told him it would take him most of the afternoon just to pack it all.

And Iruka knew that.

Huh, must be pay back for ogling her earlier, Kakashi mused.

Although he did get a good look at her cute little-ahem as she walked by with Naruto, so Kakashi supposes they're even.

For now, at least.

(Until he figures out her showering schedule. Then all bets are off.)


End file.
